1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a brake master cylinder, and more particularly, to a brake master cylinder which controls lighting of a brake lamp using a hall sensor and a magnet which are installed at a master cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a master cylinder of a brake in a vehicle refers to an apparatus which generates a braking force by transferring a hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder after a boosted force amplified by a brake booster device is converted to a hydraulic pressure using a pressure difference between vacuum and atmospheric pressure.
Such a brake master cylinder is provided with a brake light sensor (BLS) which turns on a brake lamp by sensing cylinder motion according to a pedal force. For example, a master cylinder which turns on a brake lamp using a hall sensor is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1085801.